A Day To Remember
by Nusya7
Summary: This incorporates me and my friend into the whole 'just' of it. It's also random and makes me and my friend seem super kick butt and heart throbbing gorgeous.


A Day to Remember

It was a cloudy yet cheerful day at Hogwarts. It was the day that every student knew that they were going to be allowed to visit Hogsmeade. Other than that everyone was eager to do their Christmas shopping. Before they were allowed to give in their permission slips to Filch, Dumbledore held a last minute assembly. As the students hustled into the great hall, they were all grinning at the sight of the decorations. The great hall was already decorated for Christmas Eve on that cold morning of the twenty-fourth. The Christmas tree that Hagrid hauled from the Forbidden Forest yesterday stood decorated as the centerpiece. All the students settled into their seats for Dumbledore was already standing at the altar.

"Good morning students and teachers. Today is a lovely day for being merry and feasting ourselves with the delicious delicacies that have been prepared for this joyous event," said Dumbledore as his voice echoed through the hall.

With a wave of his hand the plates before their very eyes began to fill with amazing treats and tasty snacks. There were cauldrons of bubbling porridge, plates of jumping jellybeans, and rows of lip smacking ghoul omelets.

"I would like to remind all of you, when visiting Hogsmeade please stay there. Wandering outside the border will not only put you in harms way but will leave you in deep trouble. I ask of you to enjoy yourselves and have a very merry Christmas." Dumbledore made a small tiresome smile and turned around to the High table. He sat down in his big golden chair that was decorated with holly and reached for some jumping jelly beans. Professor McGonagall was chewing away at her food and nodding at everything Professor Sprout was explaining to her. Snape on the other side of the table was drinking from his Goblet and rolling his eyes at Binns continuous rambling. Hagrid was piling his plate with pale pancakes and Flitwick who was on the other side was pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

As Harry was filling up a bowl of cereal he noticed out of the corner of his eye a white snowy owl drift from the open window up near the east wing. Then following the first owl, a huge flock came flying in. They towered above the students all carrying packages, letters, howlers, and messages. Ron's owl Errol, came storming in nearly dropping the package on Hermione's head. ("Watch it!, screeched Hermione.) He swooped down and tripped over Ron's porridge and crumbled his cackling cookies.

"Errol! You stupid bird! I tell you, sometimes he can't tell his beak from his tail, this one." said Ron with a sheepish smile. He ripped the letter from the leg of his owl and then Errol swooped off in the other direction. Hedwig came flying in as gracefully as she could. Her wide wings spread away from her soft snowy body. Her yellow eyes pierce from the first glance but are as soft as sunshine. Hedwig landed gently beside Harry's plate with a small card strapped to its leg. Harry untied it carefully, not to rip the nice wrapping. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Christmas! I wish you lots of joy this term and I hope you have fun in Hogsmeade. You're a wonderful boy Harry. You were always my friend. Thanks._

_Hagrid_

Harry could tell that Hagrid had shed a few tears while writing this letter. He remembered how Hagrid always teared up when something happy or sad happened. As Harry pet Hedwig's head and let her nibble on some crumbs from Ron's cookies, he saw sitting from two tables in front, a girl watching him through her hair. She quickly glanced away and he noticed her cheeks grow red. Harry glanced at Ron and he too was staring at the opposite table. He noticed another girl with short dark brown hair sitting beside the other girl that shot a look at Harry seconds before. She was staring at Ron and gave a small friendly smile. Ron clumsily dropped his package on a plate, which flipped over and spilled fruit all over the table. Oranges were bouncing all over the place and one even knocked over Collin Creevy's cup. Apples were rolling in all directions and grapes were tumbling to the floor. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors started to laugh but Ron turned a very bright red colour. When Harry finally calmed himself down and all the Gryffindors were back to eating their snacks he shot a look at Ron and saw him reading the letter that he got in the mail. Harry leaned in closer until he could finally make out what the letter said:

_Merry Christmas Rony dear!_

_I hope you're not making a lot of trouble at school. I hope your not getting anyone into trouble especially Harry. He's been in enough trouble and pressure. _(Harry blushed at the mention of his name.) _I've packed you some cookies in a small container. I've also packed an extra box with a plum pie for Harry. Don't forget to give it to him before you flatten it or accidentally forget it somewhere. I've also packed in a sweater for you and Harry too. Alright sweety. Have fun in school! Stay safe. And I mean it._

_Your mum and dad ♥_

Ron smiled and put the letter in his pocket. "Let's see. You're sweater is probably the one with the 'H'. I'm just guessing though." They both grinned and unpacked the present. Harry took a slice out of the pie and brushed the crumbs off of his jumper. It was almost time to go to Hogsmeade so they packed up their stuff and dropped it off in the Gryffindor common room. They rushed back downstairs, fully dressed with their new jumpers and their long coats and scarves.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to go into Honeydukes. I want to get a pink Pigmypuff. Aren't they adorable?" said Hermione all excited.

"Definitely, but I'm not going there to get a Pigmywhatever. I'm there for the sweets. Popping Pixies and Sour Licorice. Yum! I heard they got a new flavour…peach, I think it was." When they made it to the main entrance they gave in their permission slips to Filch who gave them a warning eye but let them go. The three friends strolled down the street all the way to Hogsmeade. The air was chilly and there was a slight breeze that made it all the worse. It blew the snow right into their faces as they walked along the sidewalk. "I could use a butterbeer right about now." Said Harry with a twisted expression. Harry was digging his hands into his pockets for warmth as Ron was squinting his eyes so that he could see without the snow blurring his vision. Hermione on the other hand looked as happy as she could be. "I never knew a Pigmypuff could get a person so worked up." Said Ron trying to grin but couldn't because if he did the wind would have blistered his lips. "Hermione, how about we meet you at The Three Broomsticks and we'll wait for you there." Said Harry trying not to yell too loud for in this weather you could lose ones voice very easily.

"Alright, I'll see you!" said Hermione and ran off in the other direction.

"Crazy that one." Said Ron and they made their way.

Ron and Harry finally made it and opened the door in a hurry. As they entered the pub they felt their cheeks grow red from the chill and they slowly took off their coats and scarves. "Grab a table Harry, I'll get the butterbeer." Said Ron and stood to go.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll get them." Harry pulled Ron down to his seat and walked off towards madam Rosmerta. Harry ordered what he wanted and paid for it without any guilt because he knew Ron's family wasn't very rich so he always tried to find an opportunity to help out. He grabbed the butterbeer and walked back towards the table. He saw Ron twiddling a napkin between his fingers, one eye on it and the other eye looking back and forth to a table closer to the other wall of the room. Harry sat down across from Ron and handed him his drink.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry dreading the answer.

"Umm…do you know today…before we left for Hogsmeade? Remember the umm…incident with the fruit? Well, the cause of…umm…"

"Just spill it out Ron. Tell me!" Harry was getting annoyed and frustrated. He just wanted to know what was the matter.

"Alright! Look over at the table near the back of the room. Beside the man with the orange gloves." Whispered Ron and started to shake a little.

Harry looked over slowly trying not to look suspicious and there they were. Right behind the orange, gloved man were the two girls they saw earlier at the assembly. They were chatting away and smiling. Harry quickly glanced back and asked: "Do you think those girls are following us?"

"Nah, they were here before us." Said Ron almost certain.

"Do you think…they fancy us?" asked Harry close to choking on his butterbeer.

Harry could tell that Ron was dreading this question. Ron is quite a handsome boy but he hates the thought of girls. If he knew a girl fancied him he'd be quite flattered, but he didn't know how to act around girls. Ron didn't know what to say, do, or anything of that matter.

"What do you suppose we do?" said Ron starting to look sick to the stomach as if he was about to throw up.

"Let's walk over and ask them to join us." Said Harry sarcastically. But before Harry could continue or add that he was only joking a shocked expression fell over Ron's face. He kicked Harry hard under the table and Harry let out a shout of pain. "What was that for?" he yelped. But yet again, he couldn't finish his sentence for someone else finished it for him: "What was what for?" said a girl that was a foot away from the table. The two girls that were at the feast hours ago were now right beside Harry and Ron. Harry saw Ron numbly smiling back at them and that brought Harry back into his senses. "Why don't you two grab a seat? We'd be glad if you could join us." Said Harry sheepishly. Ron looked even more shocked. He hid behind his napkin while Harry ran to another table and grabbed two chairs. Before he could return to the table he ducked his head, laughed under his breath and finally sat the chairs down beside their table. The two girls took their seats. The girl with the short hair sat beside Ron and the girl with the longer hair sat beside Harry.

"So, what brings you here?" Asked Ron with more courage.

"Well, it's quite cold outside, so this is a good place to warm up." Said the girl with the longer hair. "My name is Nataly by the way."

"Oh, my name is Hanna. We're in Ravenclaw." Budded in the girl with the short hair.

"Nice to meet you Nataly…Hanna." Said Harry shaking their hands. "I'm Harry and this is Ron."

"Nice to meet you." Hanna blushed as she shook his hand.

"How could we not know that you're Harry?" said Nataly. Her hand was a bit sweaty at the fact of meeting him at such a short occasion.

They all sipped their butterbeer in unison and quietly sat in dead silence. The only thing that was heard was the clinking of glasses from the bar and the soft chitchat from the Hogwarts students scattered at different tables.

"Well, we better be off. We wanted to look for some holiday presents for our parents. They would surely get upset if we forgot. Well, I know my parents would be. I hope to see you around." Hanna nudged the side of Ron's cheek and walked towards the door holding it open for her friend.

"Bye!" said Nataly and they both walked off.

"Bloody hell." Said Ron rubbing his cheek, and they sipped their butterbeer in silence for the rest of the time being.

A short while after, Hermione came bustling in with a box in hand and Ginny at her side. They walked into the pub searching for Harry and Ron and then caught sight of them sitting at a near by table.

"Harry! Ron! You won't believe it! The Pygmypuff's were on sale today so I got two! One for Ginny and one for me! I was going to buy ones for you two but I knew how much you would ramble on about how much you hated them." Said Hermione catching her breath. She opened up the cage to reveal two little balls of fur with eyes. One had blue eyes and the other green. They were both sitting squished together at the corner of the cage wriggling with fear.

"They won't be as scared after they get to know us and their surroundings better." Said Ginny, her nose poking the cage. She was staring at the balls of fur and sweet-talking them in a whisper.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Hermione tucking the cage back under her arm with a highper grin.

"We've been drinking butterbeer." Said Harry quickly.

"Of course! What else? In this weather? That's the only thing I'd mind." Hermione and Ginny waltzed to the counter and ordered two butterbeers while Ron nudged Harry and said in a quiet voice: "Not a word."

As Hermione walked back holding her cup of hot steaming butterbeer and Ginny quickly following, they sat and quickly revealed their new gossip.

"You won't believe who, we ran into on the way here!" said Ginny blowing on her drink to make it cool off faster.

"Yes! It was Hanna and Nataly from Ravenclaw! Have you heard of them? I daresay you haven't!" said Hermione taking a huge swallow of her drink. Both Harry and Ron's mouths fell open at the sound of their names. "_They know! They know! I can tell! We're found out!" _Thought Ron as he quickly shut his mouth and hid his face behind his mug. Harry quickly turned away and snatched a newspaper from another table.

"Look! The Daily Prophet! Look here, it says that they finally found the lost cat that has been away at it for weeks!" said Harry dumbly.

"Oh thank heavens for that! You would never have known what could have happened to the pour bugger." Said Ron catching on.

"What's gotten into you two? Ron you don't like cats and Harry you don't read the Daily Prophet." Said Hermione grudgingly.

"You can never figure out boys." Whispered Ginny into Hermione's ear.

"Anyways, as we were saying, we saw them walking our way. We dashed towards them hoping to have a small chat at the least!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron interrupting Ginny's rant.

"Well, they're not easy to find and they're really hard to catch without a huge group around them and cameras flashing." Added Hermione.

"Are they famous?" asked Harry with a slight grin.

"You can say that. They are like my idols!" squealed Ginny. "They are super smart and so talented. Alright, maybe they don't have cameras flashing at them but they are really friendly. Hanna and Nataly both play the piano, they both speak three languages, and they are the best people to chat to and about.

"Wow, seems like they're some piece of work." Said Harry.

"You haven't seen them? Not even at school?" asked Hermione shockingly.

"Nope."

"Never."

They all got up to leave. They put on their hats, scarves, mittens, and coats. They walked out the door and it got colder. They walked to Honeydukes trying to rush time. When they finally made it they let all their worries pass. All the colours, the smells, the cheers from children, and the laughter from the shopkeepers. It was like a dream. Ron ran to the licorice and Harry jumped to the popping poppies. They all scattered around the store searching for the right sweet that gave them holes in their teeth but not in their wallets. Harry was opening a jar of bouncing gillyweed sours when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Nataly.

"Hello there. I didn't fancy seeing you here." She said in a soft voice.

"Oh, yes. Well, they have a lot of good things in here." Said Harry putting the jar back on the shelf.

"Yes they do. You are quite a hero aren't you Harry? Well done. We hear you are quite a piece of work." Nataly poked Harry's shoulder and took a step back.

Harry coughed and said: "Same to you."

Nataly laughed and said her good-byes. Harry followed her every step with his eyes out of the store and took a sigh as she disappeared. Then with a sudden jolt he felt a hard tug on his arm. It was Ron.

"What?" asked Harry still in a daze.

"I just saw her…Hanna…" Ron said dreamily with a haze in his eyes. "She talked to me and touched my shoulder. She said I was…handsome…" Harry laughed and Ron punched him in the shoulder.

"What did you do?" said Harry.

"What do you mean? Well, I got tongue tied of course. My face went red. I might have drooled a bit." Said Ron getting upset.

"Don't worry. You'll do better next time."

They bought their sweets and walked outside all together with Ginny and Hermione rambling about some new book that just hit the shelves.

"It's supposed to be such a hit! I mean, they're flying off the shelves like mad!"

They stalked off towards the castle for the sky was beginning to darken. The night air turned a chilly frost and they tried to step up their pace. They rushed through the main entrance and up the changing staircases towards the fat lady.

"Limpy Lemons." Said Hermione with a jitter.

"Procede." Said the fat lady with a wave of her sausage like hand and the painting sprung open revealing a hole in the wall.

Problem under the mistletoe

Today was Christmas day and everyone was bustling around the castle all holding wrapped presents and covered in cheer. All the students and teachers of Hogwarts had smiles on their faces and a jolly pitch to their voices. Harry was still in the Gryffindor common room opening the last of their presents with Hermione and Ron.

"You shouldn't have!" screeched Hermione. "I can't believe it! It's…it's… 'Fighting along the lines'!"

"I knew you'd like the book. It was you, who said that they were flying off the shelves," said Ron with an open mouth grin.

"Yes, of course! How did you manage to get it? It's so expensive!" asked Hermione now flipping through the pages.

"Well…let's just say, I have connections." Ron winked at Harry and they quickly got to opening the next gift. Harry remembered a few days ago when he and Ron sneaked off to Hogsmeade to buy a present for Hermione and Ginny. To buy the book for the two girls, Harry had to use his celebrity-self to snatch the books from the back room of the store. The nice man let them go through and get the two books for free.

The sun started to shine upon the castle grounds a while later and make the soft blanket of snow shimmer and glitter in the light. They headed outside for a breath of fresh air.

"So, what are your plans for today?" asked Hermione wiping the snow off of a stone bench.

"Dunno," said Ron uncertainly as he scuffed his shoe into the ground. "Just hanging around I suppose."

"Harry glanced toward the sky and felt relaxed. The sun, the breeze, the cloudless sky, the snowy trees, and the sight of steam rolling from Hagrid's cabin made the day feel brilliant. Suddenly, the happy feeling was gone as he heard that shrill, mean voice, and the sight of blonde hair and a pointed nose.

"What are you doing Weasley? Hanging with your girlfriend? She the only girl that would ever hang around a dung bell like you?" said Malfoy as his cronies snickered and scoffed in the backround. Crabbe and Goyle were wiping away their fake tears and Pansy Parkinson was staring dreamily into Malfoy's eyes.

"Go away Malfoy," said a voice in the distance. They all rolled their heads to look and they saw a girl standing just a few feet away from Malfoy. She was wearing a long robe that wasn't done up and a scarf that rapped around her neck a few times and dangled over one shoulder. She had short hair that glistened in the sunlight. Her eyes pierced the vividness and anger in Malfoy's glare.

"Who are you? Come to seek revenge with Hermione? Stole your boyfriend has she?" mocked Draco. He chortled and so did his fellow friends. Hanna, the girl that stood feet away from Malfoy took two steps forward and was literally half a foot away from Malfoy.

"What is that nasty thing sitting on your neck? Ugh, it's ghastly!" said Hanna squinting her eyes as if the thing she was mocking was going to attack.

"What?" asked Malfoy now feeling his neck with his cold hands.

"Oh! Of course! That's just your nasty face!" said Hanna now standing so close that her nose was almost in contact with his. Malfoy looked like he was about to explode. He looked like if he had a knife he would stab her in the stomach, but he didn't.

"Why you little filthy…" His sentence was cut short. There was a sound of a sharp yelp and Malfoy was clutching his ankle. Hanna had kicked him on his shin. Malfoy got up with tear filled eyes. There was a crowd that was now gathered around them.

"I'll get you back. I will!" said Malfoy and he started his way with Pansy helping him walk. Malfoy whispered something in her ear and they stopped. The looked back and Mafloy limped as fast as he could toward Hanna that was now turned back to him and walking in the other direction.

"WATCH IT!" Yelled everyone in unison. Hanna turned around and jumped back. She quickly stepped aside and Malfoy hit the ground with a thud. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle rushed towards him and lifted him off the ground. They were dusting him off and they finally disappeared from view with a lingering sound of sobs trailing behind.

"Goodness lord!" said Hermione loudly enough that Hanna turned to face her. Hanna walked slowly towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Her cheeks were all red and her bangs had gone crooked.

"Thanks, I think," puffed Hanna.

"Bloody hell" said Ron under his breath.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too bad. Don't want him crying off to the hospital wing, putting me in suspension or even expulsion," said Hanna with a sigh of grief.

Nobody knew quite what to say. Harry felt quite happy that Hanna did what she did. He deserved it and everyone knew that. Harry pushed Ron and he tumbled forward right into Hanna. She backed off a little and blushed.

"Uhrm…Ron…didn't you want to ask Hanna something?" said Harry with a tone of satisfaction.

"Uh…oh…right…" said Ron and he lead the way towards the other part of the field with Hanna at his side. Hanna looked back and smiled. She was grateful, they could tell.

Harry and Hermione were talking about the fight over and over again, and so was the whole school. Gossip goes around quickly, especially when Malfoy is a part of it. Later in the afternoon the gossip had worn down and everybody was getting tired. The day was full of excitement that was sure to wear anyone down to their toes. Hermione and Harry were sitting in the Entrance Hall where chairs had been placed for seating students awaiting parents to pick them up or simply if they were tired or bored. Harry and Hermione were talking about different classes that they would have after the break was over and Hermione was raving on about the book that he and Ron had given her for Christmas.

"Other then that, it was a total amusement! It kept me busy for hours, I swear! And the way he wrote each sentence. It's like there's more then two meanings in everything he says!" Hermione was waving her hands and rolling her eyes as she talked about 'Fighting along the Lines'.

"Ya, I'm glad you like it. Have you seen Ron?", asked Harry slightly worried.

"Oh, he's been walking around the grounds with Hanna. I saw him in the Great Hall a while before but he said he wanted to go see what Hanna was up to. I think he really likes this one," said Hermione with angst.

"I understand." Harry smiled as he turned away.

"Ginny!" Hermione got off her chair and walked up to Ginny who was approaching her from the marble staircase.

"Hello. Hi Harry. Nice to see you." Said Ginny quietly.

"Hello." Said Harry.

"Harry, would you mind if I go with Ginny upstairs. We wanted to go check up on a book from the library. Do you mind?" asked Hermione half way up the stairs.

"No problem. I'll find something to do," said Harry back and they vanished. Harry put his elbows on his knees and watched the floor. Every time he felt someone walk by he saw the wood paneling on which he was sitting creak and vibrate. Until one of the footsteps were heard to walk into the Entrance Hall and stay there. Harry looked up and he saw Nataly. She was wearing a red skirt with leggings and a brown sweater that was well knitted. She had a green scarf on that had sparkles and wrapped a part of her hair to her shoulder. Her hair moved as she walked towards Harry and sat down.

"Hi Harry." She said in a calm voice.

"Hi," Harry said sitting up straight.

"What have you been up to?" asked Nataly with a smile.

"Well…" Before Harry could finish his phrase he saw a group of girls and boys from Huflepuff walk by and point at them. They started to laugh and whisper.

"Um…" Wondered Harry. He looked around them trying to find what was so funny. He saw them directing their vision upwards and he and Nataly looked up quickly. They saw a mistletoe hanging above their heads used by a charm to make it hover. Harry turned red and moved himself to another chair. He looked at Nataly and saw her do the same. She was blushing so hard that her face and her hands had gone pink too. Nataly felt embarrassed so did Harry. The group of kids walked by into the other room and Nataly looked at Harry. She stared at him for a few seconds and watched his red face grow a paler and paler. She moved back to her seat under the mistletoe and then moved another seat so that she was sitting next to Harry. She rubbed her nose and made a coughing sound to grab his attention. Harry didn't look up. Nataly finally stood off her chair and her feet were now directly under Harry's nose. Harry had gone back to his previous position. His elbows on his knees and his nose pointed to the floor. When he saw her shoes he stopped and stared. Finally he felt a cold but soft hand touch his cheek. The hand was slowly pulling his head upward, in the direction of Nataly. She moved her hand slowly down to his chin and lifted his head all the way. His face was now facing hers. She bent down so that their faces were inches apart. Nataly leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, then walked away. Harry felt a hot sensation spread all over his body. He felt his toes grow hot and his head burn. His face was surely a tomatoe red and his hands were beginning to sweat. He was drowned in a strange sensation he has never felt before. He came back to his senses to the sound of giggling. He turned around and saw Hermione with Ginny standing on the stairs. They were staring and giggling. Hermione didn't seem too happy but she smiled anyhow. Ginny was red and they quickly ran upstairs again. ("Ooooooooo, someone has a girlfriend," they squealed.) Harry was about to get out of his seat when he saw Ron and Hanna standing at the opposite end. They were holding hands and Hanna was leaning against his shoulder. Ron was looking as happy as he could ever be.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Harry putting his hands in his pockets and ducking his head.

"Long enough mate, long enough," answered Ron and he walked closer to Harry so he could pat him on the shoulder. Harry laughed under his breath and so did Ron and Hanna.


End file.
